


Dream Lover

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia





	Dream Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabrielleabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/gifts).



Willow moaned as smooth hands stroked her back.

“Mmmm…”

She’d been having these dreams for weeks and she knew why.  She was finally ready for her first time with Oz.  Graduation was only a few weeks away and now was the time for an even more momentous rite of passage.

Her breath caught in her throat as a cool hand cupped her breast and she shivered as pleasure knotted in her belly.  Desperately turning, seeking his lips, she felt the brush of dagger sharp teeth.  Her eyes shot open to gaze into identical green eyes rimmed in kohl.

“Bored now?” 


End file.
